Street Fighter Alpha 3: Dan
by Biggs
Summary: Fanfiction about Dan becoming a true fighter to prove himself to some one... 3rd chapter here.....
1. Default Chapter

Street Fighter Alpha 3:  
Dan's change  
Disclaimer:I do not own any Capcom characters in this story street fighter and all the street fighter characters belong to capcom please don't sue... : )  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowloo Headquarters..........  
  
"The Psycho drive is ready sir." Juni reported. "MUahAhHaaha once I have all the   
fighters from this next tournament my Ultimate power will be complete...." Bison laughed   
with excitement while flexing, punching and doing manly stuff. He yelled to himself. "WHO'S GONNA RULE THE WORLD!!!" Bison raised his power level circling him in blue flames."MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile at a near by Interpol office Chun Li and Lt. Charlie where being   
debrief on their next mission. They were to enter the Street Fighter   
tournament and investigate the sudden disappearance of people around that area.   
Chun Li Finally had the chance she'd been waiting for and that was to kill Bison   
for all the pain and suffering he'd caused her...   
  
While walking down the hall way, Chun Li had this evil look on her face like   
something was bothering her. She was really stressed from her job and her father passing away but the one thing she knew was that at this tournament she was gonna  
make Bison pay for what he has done. Charlie sensed something was wrong in ChunLi and   
asked her if there was something wrong. "Is everything okay Chun?" He asked "Huh? No, nothing wrong, why?" ChunLi asked puzzled. Charlie gave Chun a smirk. (thinking in his mind that this might be a good time to ask her out) "Nothing really, but how bout dinner tonight my treat." ChunLi look at him wide eyed. "W-well I guess so, okay." She nodded and with a smile on his face Charlie said. "I'll meet you at your apartment tonight...." ChunLi suddenly had a smile on her face and completly forgot about Bison and all her worrys........  
  
Ryu measured out the forest around him. It's tall pillar like trees which   
seemingly reached out to grab the clouds combined with the quiet, gentle   
atmosphere beckoned him closer. He seemed to like the forest better than the   
city. The city's unsettling environment made him feel uneasy. With all that   
noise it seemed like the buildings were screaming for silence. He began to   
meditate in an open area sitting, not moving at all. Another tournament was   
coming Ryu said to himself. I should start training....Little did he know   
that he was being watch by a demon......  
  
In the city Dan, Sakura, and Jimmy (Blanka) where hanging out at the local   
arcade, chatting abut stuff. Sakura began to talk, saying that there is gonna  
be another Street Fighter tournament next month in Thailand. She then noticed  
that Dan and Jimmy where playing King Of Fighters Dream match 1999. Dan was   
using Ryo, Robert, and Yuri. While Blanka was using a team of Chin, Chang,   
and Choi. Dan started the match by throwing tiger flam punches. Sakura   
began to laugh and tease that Dan's fire ball couldn't even go that far.   
"Shut Up!!!" Dan said with watery eyes. "My fireball can go way farther that  
his!!!" "uUuu AAHa ooa aoAooa oaoh Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaa!! (yeah right!!!!)"   
Blanka said laughing along with Sakura. "Forget this stuff already lets go   
eat something." Seeing that he only had Yuri left and was still trying to beat  
Blankas first character.   
  
Dan and Blanka went to Soon's Korean Bar-B-Q, both getting the soons special which contained meat-jhun, kalbi, Bar-B-Q chicken, beef, and kim-chee with other vegetables. Sakura went to the curry house and got some sweet curry on rice.   
  
They all met at the park and started to look for a picnic table to eat at. Most of the tables had bird crap on them but they finally found one and sat down. Soon Dan was stuffing his face with kalbi,. meat juhn, and rice at the same time while trying to talk. "Wah wurnament (rice came out of his mouth and on his plate) is wona v in pieland ( a piece of meat juhn came out and landed on his plate dan picked it up and ate it again with the rice that fell down previously) and wuhwuhwuh." "Ewwl, stop! That is, sooo, errrr... gross!!!" Sakura yelled, her mouth twitching softly.   
  
"You know Dan if you keep acting like this you'll never have a girl friend." Dan swallowed the rest of his food. "I thought YOU where my girlfriend!" Blanka choked on his chicken when Sakura screamed out. "I'm not your girlfriend!!!!!" *Dammit, I have got to stop hanging out with these losers* Sakura noted irritably. Dan was mentally, physically, and emotionally shocked. I, I thought that...that you and I... and me were..." Realizing she hurted Dan's feelings she aplogized for yelling at him she then began to explain that she would never go out with him. "Never pause and inhale EVER, EVER, EVER, ever." Dan looked at his food stood up and ran home crying......but came back and took his plate.....  
  
  
After watching Dragon Ball Z: Cell Series Bison thought about how Cell organized his tournament and wanted it to be exactly the same except that he would have 3 rings to make the tournament shorter. Thousands of shadowloo employees began to work on the project named Juni and Juli where the head supervisors and were watching everything. Bison began walking around the head quarters not worrying at all about training for he was depending on the Psycho Drive to steal energy from the fighters who lost. The plan was simple let the fighter fight the losers who lost would kidnaped and robed of their power which would be given to Bison through the Psycho drive then the unlucky fighter that wins the tournament (obviously Ryu) would feel his power and his energy will be stolen to make Bison's power ININCIBLE!!!!! "MUHHaHaHaHaHAHaHA!!!!!" Bison laugh out loud Causing people to look at him strongly........  
  
Dan sat at the edge of his bed thinking about Sakura "How can I prove myself to her." Looking at his father's tengu mask. "I know! I'll win the street fighter tournament!!!" Dan sighed to himself "I suck............."  
  
To be continued...............................  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
First chapter of my first fanfic please review and write any comments or suggestions on the review or e-mail me at lordshogun800@hotmail.com thank you.....  
  
I'll be working on the next chapter soon I'm planning to make it much longer than this one since there's a teacher's strike and i have all this free time. : ) OH YEAH!!!  
  
This story is gonna be mostly about Dan becoming the best fighter...In the WORLD!!! Weird huh? Well I added some side stories to it like Charlie and ChunLi, Bison, and Ryu facing Gouki(Akuma),. that's all till next chapter................. 


	2. chapter 2: Defeat

Chapter 2  
Defeat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own street fighter or any of the capcom characters don't sue cause I need money for a scanner. -_-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stop right here." Charlie told the taxi driver. After paying him Charlie began to walk to ChunLi's apartment building stopping by a parked car to look at himself to make sure he looked all right. "..I want Chun-Li, dah da dah da da, da da." He sang softly to himself with a sly grin. Suddenly the tinted window rolled down showing Sagat with a wry smile on his face.   
  
" Tut, tut...." Charlie stared dumbly at Sagat. "Isn't little Charlie out too late? Wouldn't his gay partner, Guile, be worried?" Charlie's eyebrow arched up. "Didn't Ryu kill you yet?" He snapped back, pissed. "Ha, ha, ha. Ryu kill me? Ah ha ha ha!" Charlie mouth formed a thin line, taking quick haste to get to ChunLi's apartment. Sagat's car continued to follow him, irritably he turned to snap something at him, but paused when he saw the women driving the car. "Err...that's one ugly women you got, Sagat." Charlie spat with disgust and amusement. Sagat's smiling face turned into a frown. Scratching his cheek with his middle finger he muttered something under his breath. Seeing that Sagat's car screeched away, Charlie noted that he had to tell ChunLi how beautiful she is.  
  
Hmmm... I could take ChunLi to a restaurant or someplace relaxing he thought, debating. While walking down to ChunLi's condo he was surprised to see that her door was completely open. Maybe she's excited... Peering inside he called out to her, "Chun .." "HaHaHaHAHAHaaHa!!!" A man dressed in red laughed with one foot over his victim. "ChunLi!" Charlie whispered, staring at the girl on the ground then at the two females at Bison's side. "What do you want Bison?" Bison scratched his head, "Nothing much you know, to rule the world, terrorize people, sell drugs - the usual stuff I wanted since the damn super Nintendo was out!......But I'm not here for that, right now. Right now all I want is............you ." Bison looked over at Charlie rubbing his chin. Remembering the Christina Agulara Video on MTV (Lady Marmalade?) *Damn she's hot, except that afro or mane....Maya was.... * Bison thought to him self "Hm hm hm hm hmmm..? Oh....Juni, Juli..." With a snap of his finger the attack proceeded.  
  
Juli hurled forward with a side kick right to Charlie's stomach. Gasping Charlie tried to unleash his sonic boom, but Juni teleported behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, shocking him with psycho energy. Juni and Juli suddenly unleashed a flurry of attacks that flashed with brilliant colors that screamed with chaos. "Finish him!" Bison ordered. Juni and Juli glared at him coldly, and executed their final attack, blue fire shimmered around the girls and crackled with light blue energy. "Yes Sir" Both females with no expressions on their faces jumped up, still shimmering with psycho energy, slashed through him with their extended feet. Their attack formed an X, with Charlie feeling every bit of hurt. Blue energy erupted with rage, causing a magnetic force field causing Charlie to fly in the air and land on his face unconscious. With a grin on his face Bison ordered Juni and Juli to take the test subject back to headquarters.  
  
ChunLi woke up dazed and confused, she looked around the room to see her apartment in shambles. "What happened she said to herself" Suddenly she remember getting hit in the head. "Oh my God" She said checking her body if she had been violated in any way. Sighing in relief that she wasn't hurt she wondered what happened to Charlie. She looked around the house to find anything. She later found a note on her broken up coffee table. "What's this?" the note read.. "Dear, Ms. Zhang we have your boyfriend don't bother calling the police...cause u are the police Ha! Ha! Yours Truly, Bison" ChunLi ripped up the paper she had enough with Bison she was gonna beat once and for all..........  
  
The sun rose as trees and animals began to come out of the nights ending and the days beginning. "So beautiful." Ryu commented looking out from atop the cliff. He took a seat on the rock and began to let his mind wonder. He thought about Gouken's teachings, girls, rivals, and friends on his journey then he thought about girls again stumbling upon ChunLi- "ChunLi.." He whispered softly. He remembered the first time he saw her all he could think was, "Wow." His journey was so serious -cold- yes, but memories of his friends and her bring smiles to his face. "Hm, hm, hm. You needn't waste your mortal thoughts on foolish memories that have passed. You won't need friends once you learn the Shungokusatsu (Instant hell murder)! And- don't worry, no one's heart will break once you are... so to speak- "consumed". Raw power filled the air, seemingly stopping time, shadowing everything in it's path. Ryu felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and collapsed...  
  
"Gaadoken! Gadoken!! Gadoken!!!" Dan screamed as his little puffy chi attack fizzled out. "What am I doing wrong?" He asked himself. "You need to use two hands." A familiar voice spoke out. Dan looked behind him to see his old friend. "Ken!" Dan shouted. "Seems like, actually- you still suck Dan. Maybe I can help you?" Ken insisted. "What can you help me with." Dan implied. "Everything!" said Ken laughing. "Heh....I'll show you, lets fight right now I'll beat you!" Dan suddenly rolled forward unleashing his best attack, The Super taunt!!! Ken saw this and at the same tome he unleashed his attack "ShoryuReppa!" As Ken did dragon punch after dragon punch ending with a last dragon punch putting Dan in flames. "Arrrrgggggggggghhhhhh!!!!" Dan fell face first to the ground. "HaHaHaHaHA =P Dan your funny........Dan?" Dan lay on the ground not moving or conscious (It seems to me that everyone is falling unconscious. I didn't mean for it to be like that if you noticed -_-).......................  
  
Sakura sat in front of her TV on her couch it was getting dark and she hadn't seen Dan all day. "Who CARES?" She yelled unsettled at herself. Usually she would be grateful she didn't see Dan but every since a that argument she wasn't sure what to think. "NO! Stop that, I-DON"T- CARE- ABOUT- DAN'S WEL-FARE!!! Wow that rhymes.... Does it?" Angered she grabbed the portrait of Dan, Blanka, and herself. Placing it on top of the counter she began to throw popcorns at Dan's face, but each time it either hit her or Blanka. Frustrated with her aim, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the frame, knocking it onto the floor with a satisfying crash. Staring at it she notice that a crack formed a heart around Dan's face. Feeling defeated she whispered, "I think I'll go look for him tomorrow.......But I still don't like him......."  
  
By that time Dan was boarding a plane to the U.S. in Kens private jet hoping to be of equal strength of Ryu after Kens training.......................   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I don't think this chapter is that long as promised.   
Not much on Dan This time mostly about Charlie and Ryu I guess.  
Next chapter is gonna be called "Changes and Transformations" I think you can tell where this is going Charlie and shadowloo, Ryu and Akuma, Dan and........  
Well you get the picture right? Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming and don't be afraid to right bad stuff like spell errors the story sucks etc..... But not to much I have feelings sometimes. sob Ha!Ha! I'm a man I can take it! : )  
  
I wanna thank my sister for helping a LITTLE bit with the fanfic I made her check all my spelling errors..hehe =D She also might be writing fanfics soon   
way better than mine I bet.  
changes and Transformations Chapter 3 coming soon to a fanfic archive near you...............................................................   
  



	3. Chapter 3: The past and changing.....

Chapter 3  
  
At a local arcade Sakura sits by herself finishing a game of puzzle fighter..........  
  
"Sigh...Schools out every body went on a vacation some were else even Dan is gone (sigh)...."  
was all she could do as she reflected on past memories..... Her memories brought her to her kinder garden class where she first met Dan and Jimmy..... "Now be good." Sakura's mom told her. "Okay mommy, I will." Sakura said while looking at her enormous class room which wasn't that big just big to her. Sakura walked over to her assigned seat after meeting with her kindergarten teacher (who was kinda scary and had a weird sharp teeth and red hair? Mr. Gou...never mind). She sat patently at her seat as a strange boy in a pink t-shirt approached her. "Hey girl your a fine chic maybe u could give me some company tonight *wink wink*!" The boy said in his childish voice. Her hand moved at sudden speed of light slapping the fool in the face sending him flying through the class. "Sakura!!!!" The teacher scolded while grabbing Sakura's arm and showing her to the corner. "TIMEOUT!!!" The teacher demonically screamed. A sudden silence came to from all the students as they all looked towards Sakura in curiosity and relief that, that wasn't them. The teacher looked at The boys swollen face and gave the appropriate punishment. "10 MINUTES!" the teacher screamed. The students heard and were shocked, oo's and ahh's where heard, this was mostly because 10 minutes was a long time for kindergarteners and that most of them didn't know how long 10 minutes was...  
  
10 minutes later....  
"Stupid poopoo head I should...." Sakura was suddenly interrupted by her teacher. "Sakura, I think you owe Dan an apology " the teacher said. "But-but he was being a poopoo head and a perv!" Sakura tried to explain to her teacher. " I don't care apologize, NOW!" The teacher silenced Sakura's futile attempts of reason. Sakura looked at her teacher and looked at Dan. "I'm......s-sorry." She said reluctantly. "good, now Sakura this time I won't call your parents BUT you will be punished. You are to BE DAN'S FRIEND" Sakura looked at her teacher in disbelief and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura weep in depression. Dan suddenly had a smile on his face something within him shoot out... "YAHHOOOOIIIII!!"  
  
Back at the arcade.....  
Sakura sat on her seat wide eyed "What the hell? Dan's stupid.........sigh.........  
I wonder where he is?......  
  
Ryu awoke seeing himself tied up to a tree, he knew this area he was deep in the forest, but who put him here? Suddenly a dark figure appeared from the bushes along with a dark mysterious smell...... ~zip!~ "Aaaaaahhhhhhh, man did I have to go! Boy did I drop Da bomb! Woo!" The dark figure look at ryu "your awake I see......" Ryu looked at the man who held him captive. "Gouki!!!! Grrr!!! Let me go!!." Gouki looked at Ryu in disgust. "No, for I will teach u the evil intent!!!! So u can be evil like me!!! MuhaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!" Ryu was in complete shock and right now his only wish was to be able to fight Gouki right now and kick him in the nuts..... Gouki walked forward staring into Ryu's brown eyes and began to chant demonic words.... "Become EEEEEEEvil!!!"   
  
2 hours latter....  
Gouki paced back and forth and gazed steadily into Ryu's eyes. He paused in front of Ryu. "Become evil!!!" Ryu turned away from his face. "Never...." He whispered silently. Gouki titled Ryu's face up and cupped his chin. Looking straight into his eyes, he grabbed Ryu's shoulder with his other hand....."Why? Why must you be so disobedient? I have given you the power to change -"What the?" Ryu and Gouki turned their attention toward E. Honda, who had walked right in. "???...Shit, that's nasty! Ah hell, I'm sorry man, uhh...mans...I'm more sorry for myself...." With that, E' Honda ran away, muttering insults, his flab's bouncing disgustedly with him. As he ran away, a sudden flash of white light emitted from the forest as a scream sounded.........  
  
Kens house....  
Ken, Dan and Sean where in the training dojo in back of Kens mansion.... "Okay Dan, You ready for your training?" Ken asked enthusiastically while sparing with Sean. "I guess so...." Ken finish up the match before talking to Dan. "Okay Dan I've set up a complete training   
schedule for you." Ken began on a Kata. "This is.. *kick*...the plan... *jab, punch, uppercut*.. you're gonna have... *gasp*...4 days of .... *kneel*... training none stop you will train with me and others form around the world, I will provide transportation...*collapse*.... Got it?". Dan stared at Ken who was on the ground staring up at him. "Whatever..." Ken instructed Dan to meet him at Front of the house tomorrow morning.....  
  
Later that night....   
Dan looked out a window at the shimmering stars, his thoughts where of sakura, "No star is as bright as your smile, my beautiful cherry blossom", he wanted to prove himself so badly. He closed his eyes and sat back thinking of past memories........   
  
"Father... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hm hm hm...." A tall figure simply giggled at the man in the dark green gi. "Sagat!! I will kill you for all that you are worth! Each innocent person you have killed will be the amount of misery I will inflict on you. You're conscience doesn't seem to touch your soul, but you will see! After I'm done with you, you shall be drenched in your own blood and devoured by your own hatred!" The Man yelled with anger. "Go Hibiki..... HaHaHa! You weak, pitiful creature! You think you can defeat the great emperor for mui thai! Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're words mean nothing!" The man glared angrily at the towering figure, bringing his arms to his side, he shut his eyes ."You will go to hell for your sins, where I hope your horrible actions will be set against you." He flashed his eyes open and sneered at Sagat. "HAAAAAADOOOOKKKKEEEENN!!!!!!" A giant Ball of pure energy hurtled toward Sagat. With a quick reaction Sagat quickly dashed out of harms way. "Hmph, too slow old man. HaHaHaHa!!!!" Sagat crossed his arms and gave out a mocking laughter. "Grrr, that's it!" With that word Go rushed at Sagat with a flurry of attacks ranging for punches to kicks as Sagat made futile attempts to avoid destruction... "I will end this now! TIGER GENOCIDE!!!!!" Sagat dashed forward, jerking his knee up and smashing it repeatedly into Go. Crouching low, Sagat's fist collided with Go's chest, the image of a perfect uppercut. Blood began to rush down from his wound as he lay on the ground mumbling, purely in agony. Sagat turned back to his car. "Daddy!!!" The Emperor of mui thai looked back to see a little boy standing alone and confused. "Hey daddy!! D-dad? DAD!!!!!!!" Sagat laughed amused, " Little boy, don't trouble yourself, after all... he's only dead." Dan glanced at Sagat and began to cry as he ran to his father. "Daddy are you ok? Please talk to me!!" Go opened his eyes meekly, " Daniel, is...is that you? I-I will m-miss you my boy. I'm sorry for leaving you like this, I'm so.....so sorry...my son." Go's head fell back. Dan stood there in shock, anger, hatred.....hatred for..for..he turned to look at the tall figure who stood watching. The large monster walked back toward Dan. He crouched down, and looked at the small boy, "Hm,hm,hm.. See what happens when you act stupid?" Sagat said lazily. His face abruptly turned serious and said while frowning, "Don't be stupid boy." He stood up and spat on Go's stiff body, then left. Dan yelled in anger and whispered with clenched fist, "I'll get you back! You'll..you'll see.." Dan slid down beside his father. "Daddy.....daddy.. I.. I...." "I'm s-sorry son...ugh!..." Dan sat in the rain hoping this was all a dream....or a...  
  
"ERrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! Sagat!!!!!"   
  
That night at the Shadowloo lair...  
Charlie awoke seeing his hands, feet, and waist buckled to a tables a glaring light was shined in his face blinding him from his already known captors... "Ahhh, mister...? Hmmm what was your last name again?" "Huh? ... " Charlie responded in question... "Never mined, Let us proceed as planed." Charlie could barely see through the blinding light and couldn't make out what Bison was doing until he saw a syringe holding a strange black liquid.. "!!!" A wide eyed Charlie struggled in his bonds as he knew where all the was going. Juni walked forward with the syringe in hand injected the black fluid it's color can be seen running all through his veins as he screamed in pain feeling and seeing all of this happen to him as his skin became black as charcoal. His body soon became completely black almost like a shadow... "Hmph! Juni, Juli, I trust that you will install the weapons in his body with out my supervision? Oh, and remember to erase all of his memory k?" "Yes Sir!"   
---------------------------------------------------  
I'm too tired to make the training part so just hold up for a while.....  
anyways i guess i'm writing again.....  
  
  
  



End file.
